


Masterpiece

by sadiembm



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuties, Established Relationship, M/M, Painting, Prompt Fic, domestic fic, goobers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Painting the house, but end up painting each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fic given to me by Imadethisforthereblogs on tumblr  
> I originally posted this on my blog  
> Ifeverfoundpleasereturn.tumblr.com/tagged/septiplier

The two of them had been working for hours on this project. Half filled paint cans littered the plastic tarped floor. Spatters and fat colored drops spread along the opaque white material. Mark and Jack had finally bought a house together, and now they were repainting the rooms, because goddamn if they were gonna keep the baby shit green, and desperately happy sunshine yellow paint jobs on the walls of this house.  
"Oh god Mark, you're a mess!" Jack exclaimed upon turning to his boyfriend. Marks shirt was coated in speckles of paint, not to mention the smears on his face, and arms, the dots on his pants and the patches of color on his knees.  
"I t'ink you've paint more of yerself than you have the house, Ya silly!!" Jack laughed. And Mark looked down at himself in astonishment, before joining in the laughter.  
"I may have some paint on me but look at you! Yourself, look!" The ebony haired man questioned hysterically. Jack quirked an eyebrow and looked down upon himself, and as he did so Mark stepped forward with his wetted brush. As Jack opened his mouth to retort that there was no paint on him, Mark slapped his paintbrush across The Irishman's face, streaking wet navy blue coloring down his cheeks. A gasp of shock left jacks lips as he stared at his lover, bent over and choking on laughter, the weapon used to smear his face with dark blue had clattered to the plastic protected floor. On impulse Jack dunked his own brush into his white bucket of paint and sloppily swung it at Mark, the white spatter spreading across Marks person like buckshot. The American stood stunned in silence for a split second before dipping his hand into his paint bucket and lunging wildly for Jack, who only managed to avoid the oncoming grab because Mark tripped over an empty white paint can.  
Scooping up a glob of navy paint and hurled it at Mark, landing in the mass of black fluffy hair on his head, Mark soon retaliated. The battles raged in until both Mark and Jack were spent of breath and lying on the paint covered floor, covered in navy and white, laughing and holding each other. Mark pressed his white spattered, wet forehead to Jacks light blue one. The laughter died in Jacks throat and he leaned into Marks forehead. The blue eyed man pressed his lips firmly to the brown eyed males. And when they broke their eyes trailed to the walls around them. Mark removed his glasses to wipe off flecks of paint.  
"Y'know, I really like the new paint job." Looking at the splattered pattern gracing the wall. Jack laughed and brought Mark in for another kiss.  
"I love it too, ye daft bastard."


End file.
